This invention relates to patient transporting equipment, particularly stretcher undercarriages and equipment of a similar nature. The invention is concerned with an arrangement for fitting to the leading end of such equipment in order to facilitate the manual loading of the equipment, either with or without a patient, onto the elevated loading bays of ambulances or other elevated platforms whose heights from the ground or base level on which the transporting equipment is supported can vary. Since the invention is primarily concerned with stretcher undercarriages, it will be described in that context. However, as the invention is by no means limited to use with such equipment, the broader applications and ramifications are to be borne in mind when considering the intended scope of the invention.
Stretcher undercarriages typically comprise an essentially rectangular patient support frame with collapsible wheeled leg assemblies enabling the stretcher to be stowed or loaded into the back of an ambulance. To assist such stowage or loading, the leading end of the patient support frame is fitted with wheels so that the undercarriage can slide up over the rear edge of the ambulance loading bay and be slid into the ambulance during simultaneous folding of the wheeled legs.
Difficulties are encountered with the stowage of stretcher undercarriages when the height of the ambulance bay floor is above the central axles of the leading end wheels on the support frame. In such situations, the trailing end of the stretcher undercarriage must be tilted so that the wheels can ride up over the rear edge of the ambulance bay. This places strain on the attendant who must be able to withstand the additional rearwardly directed loads created upon tilting. Strains and stresses are also placed on the patient as well as the stretcher undercarriage itself. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an arrangement for fitting to stretcher undercarriages and like equipment which obviates or at least ameliorates such difficulties.